Little Moments
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: AU Season 10. Little moments from when Amy was pregnant. 6 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother's New Clothes**

Ty had always known Amy wasn't one to love shopping. If she needed new clothes, she just went to the same shop in town and got a new plaid shirt (or lately one of those one-colored button-ups she had come to love) and the same style of American Eagle jeans and was done with it. On rare occasion, she got a dress from Lou, who had no need for the many dresses she had forgotten all about after using them for one summer.

But when Amy had found out she was pregnant and her belly had begun to grow, she'd had to face the fact that she was forced to go shopping. There was a big moment of realization when she could no longer button up her favorite pair of jeans but instead had to lie down on the bed to jiggle her belly up so she could get her fly up.

"Come on, Amy. How long are you gonna do that? You do know you're only buying yourself a week, max. Just go to town and buy new clothes already," Ty said while getting Amy her non-caffeinated morning tea. They'd had this talk before, but Amy had always found a way out of it. "I'll even drive you if that's the problem."

"It's not that," Amy replied, pushing herself back up from the bed and adjusting her belly back around the waist of her jeans, "Lou keeps sending me these links about these cute maternity clothes, and they're just so not my style. I don't wanna change any more than I already have just because I'm pregnant," she said crankily.

"Well, I'm not a fashion expert, but there has to be more than those clothes out there," Ty said, handing Amy her cup. "Maybe Lou just doesn't know what's your style-I mean, you don't dress alike-so she's probably just choosing the ones she'd prefer. Why don't you just go and take a look? You don't even have to buy anything," he added quickly before any arguments from Amy. "I'm just saying that you'd probably feel more comfortable in bigger clothes."

Amy sighed. Ty was right; she did feel very uncomfortable now, squeezed into these jeans. It was strange for her to realize she could no longer fit into the same size she'd worn since she was fourteen. "Fine. But if I don't find anything, I'll just start wearing my pajamas, and I don't even care if anyone looks at me weird!"

Later that afternoon, Amy came home from the town, and much to Ty's surprise, she even carried few bags from clothing stores to the loft. Ty was doing some paperwork on the table, but when he saw Amy, he had to put down his pen and grin when Amy placed the bags on the couch.

"You did find something," he noted.

"Yeah, eventually . . . " Amy replied, but she didn't seem overjoyed about it. "But what I don't get is, why do people think that just because I'm pregnant and I'm showing, they have some kind of right to touch my belly!?"

Ty chuckled a little and got up from his chair. "They're just happy for you," he guessed. He loved touching and talking to the belly too, so he understood them.

"Maybe so, but I don't like strangers touching me without my consent," Amy said.

Ty realized this wasn't a matter of a joke, so he dropped it. Instead, he distracted himself with something else. "Do I get a fashion show . . . ?"

"You do realize I didn't buy myself new underwear, right? Just shirts and jeans," Amy pointed out when she saw the twinkle in Ty's eyes when he was catching a glimpse of what was in the bags.

"Who said I couldn't find them sexy?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yeah," Ty said, walking behind Amy and cupping her belly gently. "I could even help you get these jeans off. I mean, I know it's a struggle."

"The button is about to pop anyway," Amy murmured, liking it when Ty was close to her. "So hurry up."

Ty hummed and kissed her cheek. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Buzz**

It had been another typical afternoon at the vet clinic. The only thing that made it any different was the fact that instead of wearing just his watch, Ty had been sporting something else around his other wrist. Cassandra hadn't noticed anything different about him, not until she heard a low buzz while checking Miss Cupcake, a cat that was about to go home that afternoon.

"Was that your phone?" she asked when she had tried to locate where the noise had come from. Usually they had their personal phones on mute so they wouldn't be distracted while working, so the vibration sound had definitely drawn her attention now.

But instead of looking for a phone, Ty was checking an electronic wristband on his arm with a big grin on his face. "No, it's this thing," he said, showing it off to his co-worker.

Cassandra took a look at it, but she wasn't sure what she was looking at. "And what is that supposed to be?"

"It's called Baby Buzz," Ty told her. "Amy has one, and I have the other, so every time the baby's kicking or turning or doing something, she sends me this buzz so we can share the moment together, no matter how far we are."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. Ty usually tried to keep the baby talk to a minimum so Cass's eyes wouldn't permanently roll into the back of her head, but then there were times when he went overboard-well, at least according to Cassandra. "Oh my god. You two are such saps. I can't even imagine what you're going to be like when the baby is actually born!"

"No, but you don't get it; I wanna be part of this pregnancy, but I can't, not the way Amy is," Ty defended himself. "Not to mention I have to work so we can afford to buy a new truck and all the stuff we need before the baby gets here, so I can't always be at Amy's side when something happens. But this way, I can," he explained. "She just buzzes me, and then we share the moment together."

"Good for you," Cassandra replied with a quick smile, but she didn't seem as thrilled as Ty was. She quickly got back to checking the cat so they wouldn't have to discuss this any further.

Meanwhile Ty was thinking about Amy and Nugget. It was nice to know they were always with him in some way, even though they were back home and he was at the clinic or on a call. Before getting back to his work, Ty kept thinking what the baby had actually done and how he couldn't wait to get back home to hear all about it from Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Advice I Didn't Ask For**

"Hey, Amy," Georgie greeted her aunt when she waddled into Maggie's during her shift. Her belly was getting bigger, but somehow Amy was still able to haul herself onto one of the chairs by the counter. Getting on a horse for years probably helped her to stay a little more limber during her pregnancy too.

"Hey, Georgie," Amy said back, adjusting herself better. "I'm starving; what's your salad for today?" she wanted to know while grabbing the menu, just in case she didn't like what they had to offer.

"Tuna salad," Georgie replied.

"Sounds good. I think I'll have that and then maybe grilled cheese toast. And don't hold back with the cheese," she added with a little grin. Amy had noticed that her appetite had gotten bigger and she needed more energy now as she was eating for two, so little things like extra cheese were allowed, in her mind.

Georgie seemed hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" Amy was confused.

"Well, Tim has this list, Georgie continued, pulling out a laminated list from under the counter, "of things pregnant people aren't supposed to eat-just in case you come around-and one of the foods is fish, so I guess that means tuna too. It says here something about the mercury in the fish that's not good for you." Georgie wasn't too sure how that worked, but Tim had left her direct instructions for situations like this now that he was all over Amy's pregnancy.

Amy pursed her lips together in frustration. "He does, doesn't he? Unbelievable."

Amy knew Tim meant well, but sometimes-well, a lot of times-she got so fed up with the advice he gave her when she didn't ask for it. If she were to go by every rule she was given, soon she would eat or drink nothing or do anything if she wanted to keep the baby completely safe. But even then, the baby would be in danger.

Georgie nodded. Amy sighed and started looking at the menu, trying to think what she could eat instead. But after a while, she figured it was best to just ask from Georgie-and from Tim's list.

"Well, what _can_ I eat...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Music to My Bump**

On late, lonely nights, Amy liked to sit down on Ty's birthday chair, stretch her legs, and just relax a little. Her ankles were getting more swollen, and her back was beginning to hurt with the added weight on her front, so Ty's chair was perfect for relaxation. Not to mention it was nice to feel him close this way while he was working a night shift at the clinic and couldn't be there to hold her.

But what wasn't perfect and what didn't make her calm was the way the baby kept kicking up a storm in her belly. "Hey, little one," Amy talked to the bump, "it's Mommy's time to relax. You think you could relax a little too?" she suggested, gently caressing the belly, hoping that it would somehow send calming vibes to the baby inside.

When that didn't work, Amy got up and found her way to Ty's record collection. Ty usually liked to listen to the music with his earphones on so it didn't bother Amy or the horses downstairs, but even now, Amy would have welcomed a bit of rock 'n roll because like the chair, it made Amy feel like Ty was there.

"Okay, you win, little rocker. What do we listen today?" She traced the vinyl covers with her finger and pulled out a random album. "How about some . . . " Amy checked the artist. Most of the names didn't say much to her, but Ty seemed to love them. So much so that he always hoarded more records from flea markets and online. "The Flying Burrito Brothers? Seriously?" she muttered to herself while checking the track listing. "Well, at least they have a song called 'Sweetheart of the Rodeo,' so they can't be all bad, can they? What do you say?"

Even if the baby couldn't reply, giving her rib a good kick seemed to get the message across.

"Ouch. Okay, okay, The Flying Burrito Brothers it is," Amy said while gently massaging her side first and then putting the record on. Knowing how much these records meant to Ty, Amy was very delicate with them.

When the first cracks filled the room after the needle was tracing the lines, Amy took the headphones, adjusted herself on the chair again, and pressed them against her bump so the baby could listen to the music. She herself heard a faint singing and guitars too, so they shared the experience together.

After a while, the baby seemed to calm down. "That good?" Amy had checked, grinning a little and imagining the baby listening to the same songs Ty seemed to love. It was nice to know they had another music lover in the family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bump Shelf**

Ty gently massaged Amy's legs on his lap when they were watching a movie from her laptop. She liked to sit on sideways on the couch, as it was so much easier for her now with the bump in the way, and he liked to rub her calves while they were taking up space on him.

"Okay, toilet break," Ty said before pressing pause with the touch pad. He gently moved Amy's legs aside and got up.

"Hey, hun, since you're already up, could you bring me some clementines, please?" Amy asked, watching as Ty cut his way through the loft kitchen.

"Sure."

After a stop to the bathroom, Ty grabbed Amy a few clementines from the fruit bowl and returned to the couch. Ty handed the treats to his wife, who accepted them and started peeling them while Ty got back to the position and pressed the play button again so they could finish the movie.

From the corner of his eye, Ty could see Amy peeling one of the fruits and placing the skins on her bump.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked, laughing a little when he took a better look at what his wife was doing.

Amy looked back at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're placing the skins on the bump," Ty pointed out.

Amy glanced at them and then back at her husband. "Are you kidding? I do this all the time!" Amy replied, smiling a little. "It's very handy when you're watching something and eating. My little bump shelf. I can just place a bowl of cereal on it or rest a tea cup on it when I'm not drinking. It's the best thing ever."

"You're nuts," Ty chuckled.

Amy giggled a little. "You're just jealous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Knitting Failure**

"I mean . . . I can tell you've knitted it," Lou said, looking at the thing Amy had made for the baby. Her pregnant sister had looked up the instructions online, but she'd never actually done anything like this before and the results definitely gave it away. Now that she was showing it to Lou, her face made quite a journey before it settled into an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, but can you tell it's supposed to be a hat with little mouse ears?" Amy asked even though she already knew the answer.

Lou knew how delicate this time was and didn't want to make Amy feel bad about herself because it definitely looked like she had put effort into it. "Really? I mean, I noticed there were these-" she was trying to come up with a good way to describe them-"little pom poms on top, but I didn't realize they were mouse ears. But that's a cute idea!"

Even if the execution isn't, she added in her head.

"It's terrible." Amy finally came to conclusions on her own. She'd known it already but decided to ask advice from her older sister as she was a mother of two and was always very attentive about things like this.

Back when Katie had been little, Amy hadn't really paid attention to the way Lou had done things since it hadn't really been on her mind; she had been a teenager when Katie had been born. The only thing Amy really knew about Lou's journey as a mother was that she was good at what she was doing and wanted to give her kids nothing but the best.

"Well, it's not terrible, but it could use some improvements," Lou hurried to say. "Maybe if you just undo a little, we can find a way to make it better."

"I should just burn it." Amy sighed. "I really wanted to do something for the baby, something personal. But I've never been into crafts before and it's pretty clear there was a reason why. I wish I was as good as you at it."

"What do you mean?" Lou asked.

"The little mittens you gave me, the ones Katie used when she was little. I wanted to make something like that," Amy explained.

Lou huffed. "Are you kidding me? I bought those. They just look self-made."

"Really?" Amy was surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I have a good eye for these sort of things, but I couldn't knit to save my life! If I had made those mittens, they would look even worse than this," she said, waving the little hat Amy had made in the air.

Amy started laughing and Lou joined her. After the laughter died a little, Amy looked at the hat with an even more critical eye. "Yeah, this will definitely not be seen by anyone else."

Lou agreed. "I feel sorry for the sheep that had to lose its wool, only for it to end up like this."

"Grandpa wouldn't..." Amy said.

It sent them into another fit of giggles.

THE END.


End file.
